


The Case of the Unwelcome Owl [audiobook] | audiofic

by FayJay



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1309927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay





	The Case of the Unwelcome Owl [audiobook] | audiofic

[ ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)

  


## You are here

[Home](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/) » The Case of the Unwelcome Owl [audiobook] 

# The Case of the Unwelcome Owl [audiobook]

  
Posted by cybel on Sunday, 26 September 2010

fandom: 

[harry potter](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/harry-potter)

[sherlock (bbc)](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/television-fandoms-live-action/sherlock-bbc)

[harry potter:gen](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fandomharry-potter/harry-pottergen)

[sherlock (bbc):gen](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/sherlock-bbcgen)

[fayjay|reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayreader)

[fayjay|author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/category/fayjayauthor)

m4b: [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201009263.zip)  
text: [here](http://pandarus.dreamwidth.org/354061.html)

[comment](http://pandarus.dreamwidth.org/354061.html?mode=reply) to the author/reader

[m4b, 26.6 MB, 0:54:09]  
Sherlock (BBC); Harry Potter|gen

Written and Read by fayjay  
Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by laurab1 and cybel

  * 489 reads



## wayfinding

  * [browse most recent posts](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/newest)
  * [browse by fandom](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-fandom)
  * [browse by relationship](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-pairing)
  * [browse gen categories](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-gen-categories)
  * [browse by reader](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-reader)
  * [browse by author](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-author)
  * [browse by language & file type](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-by-language)
  * [browse by length, series, & other info](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/browse-length-or-file-type)



## Search form

  
Search   


  * [audiofic mission & values](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/audiofic-archive-mission-and-values-statements)
  * [creating & submitting podfic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-do-i-submit-recording)
  * [about mature content](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/about-mature-content)
  * [support this site](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/donate-to-the-audiofic-archive)
  * [contact](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/contact)



## Syndicate

  
[](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/rss.xml)

the audiofic archive is a multi-fandom archive of audio recordings of fanfiction. all podfic files are archived with creator permission and free to download.

## User login

  
Username *  


  
Password *  


  * [Request new password](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/user/password)



Copyright © 2014, [](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/)  


Theme by [Devsaran](http://www.devsaran.com)  



End file.
